


Anything

by TheBridesmaidKilljoy



Category: Bill Skarsgard - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, bill skarsgård smut, slight mention of the other skarsgårds, slightly kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-03-13 07:25:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBridesmaidKilljoy/pseuds/TheBridesmaidKilljoy
Summary: Tonight is all about you. Bill will treat you however you want.





	Anything

It was a night like no other. Bill had decided that tonight would be all about you; there would be nothing done unless you agreed to it with full certainty. He wanted to please you before himself, which was a surprise in and of itself. He wanted to worship your body and treat you like a goddess. Quite frankly, though, that was how he perceived you to be, and not just in physicality. Bill wanted to be sure that your satisfaction came before his; even if that meant going at a painstaking pace to satisfy your needs.

He slowly brought his lips to yours, giving you a slow and passionate kiss. You arched your back up so you could bring yourself to a better angle, only to have him release you from the sensual kiss. He left his lips grazing against yours as he stretched his arm to snake its way around your lower back. He whispered to you, “What did I say about tonight?” Before you could answer, Bill brought his lips back to yours in a more heated kiss and bit your lower lip lightly. This wonderful sensation caused you to moan against his lips. You pulled away from the kiss to answer his question breathily against his lips, “You told me that tonight is all about me.” Bill hummed lightly before he pecked your lips one last time, “That’s right, babygirl.”

He licked a trail from the shell of your ear to your collarbone, causing you to sigh in satisfaction. You could feel the smirk against his lips as he lightly circled his tongue around your collarbone. It felt so euphoric and caused a spark to ignite within you; a spark that you had never experienced before.

You reached your hand to pull at his hair, begging him to continue his journey along your body. Bill blew on his saliva trail before he sucked on the edge of your collarbone, surely leaving a hickey.

“I thought -,” you tried to say before he lightly grazed his hands over your breasts. “What’s wrong, honey?” he asked innocently, looking up into your eyes as he moved his lips to your jawline. “I-I thought tonight was about me,” you stated.

“What do you mean?” he asked with a smirk grazing his lips. “You just gave me a hickey, you dork.” You tried to stifle a laugh, but one chuckle left your swollen lips, “I never asked for one.”

“Strike one, then,” Bill smirked before kissing your nose. You lightly chuckled when he poked your nipple. “You’re such a dork,” you tease him. “I’m your dork, though,” he replied as he grazed his lips against your burning skin. “That’s tr-,” you tried to say, but moaned when he brought his lips around your nipples. You quickly brought your hand to his brown locks, pulling lightly. He pulled away for a second before moving on to continue grazing to your next nipple.

You grew tired of this, so you tugged Bill’s face away from your nipple by putting both of your hands on his cheeks. He cockily raised an eyebrow, asking what it is that you want. “Can we,” you asked between your light pants, “possibly speed this up a little?”

“As you please, princess,” he replied with a quick peck to your lips. You smiled lightly as he quickened his pace slightly. He continued to graze his lips across your bare skin, but stopped at your bellybutton this time. He slowly inserted his tongue into it or put it flat against the nub, depending on your bellybutton type. You placed your hands onto his shoulder, pushing him down slightly. Bill sighed through his nose at this, which caused you to moan quietly.

Once he grew tired with your bellybutton, he brought his hands to wrap around the sides of your waist. He licked his way down your aching stomach until he reached your most sensitive spot of all. However, he did not stop there. He continued to lick his way down until he reached your ankles and began to massage your inner thighs. Bill hummed out against your skin as he licked his way up the other leg. He stopped at your knee, where he lightly bit down. You gasped, which caused him to snicker against your soft and burning flesh. You slapped his shoulder playfully in response.

He then continued his journey by kissing up your thigh and placing your leg on his shoulder. He lingered between your thigh gap. “Just do it already,” you insisted as you sit up further. He pushed you down by your chest, “If you insist.”

He tested the waters by licking a line along your slit. You arched your back and you felt Bill smirk against your skin. He changed back to what he was doing prior and sucked and tugged at the skin of your inner thigh. You moaned out loudly as he moved back to your other thigh and brought it to his other shoulder. This caused your ass to lift off of the surface of your shared bed. “Oh, fuck,” you moaned out loudly as he made playful growling noises, “But, you didn’t listen to me again.”

“Strike two for me.” He leaned back afterwards, pulling your body with him. He sat up completely, his muscles straining slightly to support both of your bodies. He pulled your pelvis up to his mouth and leisurely sucked on your clit. Your mouth fell open as Bill continued his slow movements with his phenomenal tongue. He continued these movements in stride, enjoying your squirming form under his touch. Oh, his sinful touch.

He brought his lips to your lower lips, but blew on them with barely any air. You would not have felt it if it were not for how sensitive your skin already felt. Your pelvic area was on fire as he finally inserted his tongue into your tight hole. He caressed your legs while he brought his hands to rest on your hips to steady your writhing body. You gasped out as his lips wrapped around your lower lips and his tongue continued his wondrous dance inside of you.

You tried to reach your hand into his hair again, but lost balance and almost fell over. Bill saved you as he wrapped his large hands tightly around your sides. You giggled as you felt his composure falter for a second. “Muh-maybe we should move o-oh shit!” you moaned out as he decided to take you roughly with his sinful tongue and brought one of his hands down to rub at your clit. “Struh-strike three,” you stated between moans.

He growled before detaching his mouth from your pussy, but left his hand on it and ceased its torturous movements. “Okay, darling,” he stated with a smirk, “How would you like to be pleased, then?”

“Can you, uh, kneel on the bed?” you asked as you bit your lip nervously. He did not mind you being bossy in bed, just not extremely. And you could tell that Bill did not enjoy you pulling the third strike on him, but he would do whatever you asked of him regardless. He would be hesitant, of course; he preferred to be the dominant one and you knew that. So, you would give him what he wanted, but in a different way.

“Sure thing,” he said as he gently put you back on the bed. You pushed yourself back to give him enough room, the sheets wrinkling under your movement. He climbed on the bed, kneeling as you had told him. “Now what, princess?” Oh how you loved the pet names he was giving you.

“Pull me up with you by my thighs,” you tell him, “But leave my shoulders on the bed.” Bill did as you told him once again, but not before grabbing on of your hand and kissing your palm. He lingered there for a moment. You gently pulled your hand away so he could bring you to him. You saw his muscles move and it turned you on so much to the point that you wanted him to hurry.

“And now?” he asked, raising a brow as if to mock your choice. “Fuck me,” you whispered.

You saw his eyes change at your words. His pupils grew in size and he leaned over your body to roughly kiss you. He bit at your lower lip as he slowly entered you. Before he could thrust, Bill whispered, “You’re so beautiful.” You blushed, but you could not tell if it was due to his words or the heat that was rising within your body.

He had began to thrust once you nodded your head for him to continue. He lightly kissed your cheek before doing so, and then brought himself to sit up again. He started out relatively slow, watching your reactions to his thrusts. He wanted to be sure that you received exactly what you wanted; even if that meant holding himself back.

The sensual roll of his hips was enough to make you lose control of your actions. You did something that you never thought you would ever do. You gripped at Bill’s ass and brought him closer against you. Your actions caused him to gasp out and whimper slightly.

You had witnessed something that he rarely ever showed, and that was his submissive side. He hated that side of himself; he believed that it was not manly. You have tried and tried again to tell him that it was fine and that he should not believe in what society has portrayed for how he should act. You believe that you have finally made Bill come out of his shell since he showed this side a bit more frequently, but it was still a rare occurrence.

You smiled at him and he sat there for a few seconds before he brought his muscular hands to the back of your neck. He forcefully brought your head up to his and kissed your lips, squeezing his tongue between your lips. He skillfully brought your tongue to his mouth, sucking on it with his luscious lips. You exhale through your nose, basking in everything that night had offered thus far.

He released you from the trance-like kiss, a trail of saliva still connecting the two of you. He smirked at you before leaning back down to you and whispering, “Is that what you wanted, sugar?”

“Yes,” you breathlessly answered. “Good,” he responded with a grunt as he thrust deeper inside of you, “Because I aim to please.” He thrust into you harder as he kept your back off of the bed with his arms supporting your lower back. Each thrust left a new feeling, a new angle with each. Between each of your whimpering moans he would grunt.

Out of frustration, Bill halted his movements again so he could adjust the positions. He sighed heavily as he held onto you, making sure to not drop you or slip out of you. He slowly brought each leg out from their knelt position to spread them out in front of him. He quickly adapted to the new position and began thrusting up into you. You cried out in pure ecstasy. He was causing so much pleasure that it was almost overwhelming.

He felt you tighten around his shaft and he looked to your face. He saw that you had closed your eyes and that your head was tilted back. Your breasts were bouncing with each of his rough thrusts and your back arched so much that it looked painful. Sweat was gliding down your body and the veins in your throat strained against your skin the further back you leaned.

“Oh, fuck,” he muttered. Bill abruptly pulled your hair back and told you, “Look at me as you cum.” You whimpered slightly as you made eye contact with him. This was surely the most intense he had been all night. He only got like this when he had been holding himself back, which he had obviously been doing since the moment you both had arrived home after your New Year’s celebration with his family.

You wanted to keep your orgasm from washing over you. You wanted to see how long you could last before either of you broke. You wanted to toy with him a little bit longer. The longer you tried to hold out, however, the more painful it became in your abdomen.

So you finally gave in to the sickeningly sweet feeling. Sickening because you did not want to quit while you were ahead; sweet because of the satisfaction it gave you and Bill.

As your body convulsed, he embraced you to make sure that you did not hurt yourself. You squeezed around him with each overstimulated thrust within you. This caused him to cum not too long after.

The both of you remained in each others arms for a few minutes, sweat and each others releases mixing together. You panted against each others shoulders, wanting to remain as close as possible even after the endeavors that have already been fulfilled.

Bill kissed your shoulder and his lips lingered for a few seconds. He sighed in contentment. He pulled out of you and lied you on the bed before standing. He walked over to the bathroom attached to the bedroom. You heard him open a cabinet and then water coming from the sink, but you were too exhausted to worry about what he was doing.

You heard his steps coming over to the bed before you felt a wet cloth touch your thighs and overstimulated pussy. He cleaned you up of the evidence of the night. You heard him walk back to the bathroom and his steps come back to the bed again.

You felt the bed dip on his side of the bed, so you lazily opened one eye. You smiled when you saw his own smiling face before shutting your eyes again. You felt his hands wrap themselves around you. Soon, you sleep overtook you.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh the ending is pretty bad, but the rest I’m pretty proud of. hope you lovelies enjoyed. btw I first uploaded this on tumblr right at midnight on new years my time. it was a new years gift and I finally decided to post it here.


End file.
